The present invention relates to panels. More particularly, the present invention relates to wiring structures for panels.
Conventional panels may detect a user's touching status or light difference on or over the panels so as to detect whether an input signal is present. Such a conventional panel may include a display element such as a liquid crystal panel (LCD) on which sensor elements may be formed. The sensor elements may be configured to sense the touching status or the light difference at corresponding positions on the panel. Moreover, a plurality of gate lines may be required to drive the sensor elements and a plurality of scan lines may be required to collect output signals generated by the sensor elements. With the increasing demand on large-size panels, the number of sensor elements and in turn the number of gate lines and scan lines may also increase. As a result, the area required for the wiring structure of the gate lines and scan lines on the panel may also increase, which may adversely affect the resolution of the panel.